


What Pride Has Wrought

by Moonflower04



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smutt, Forced Marriage, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower04/pseuds/Moonflower04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin Lannister is nothing short of cold, cunning and calculated, but of all things he knows how to put duty first. So when Tyrion refuses to marry Sansa, Tywin devises a plan to trick Tyrion into taking up basic family responsibility. Little did Lord Tywin know that trying to out maneuver your brightest son can backfire. AU Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

"You will do your duty as a Lannister and marry her. I will not hear another word of the matter." Tywin commanded, his voice staying level yet enforcing his authority. "She is your reward, the reward you so gallantly demanded of me. Sansa Stark is more than you deserve. Now leave me." Tyrion watched as his father's eyes drifted off him and back to the meager stack of parchment upon his desk.

Tyrion wasn't going to permit his father to whisk him away so easily. He leaned forward in his chair, allowing the aged wood to creak obnoxiously. "I will not marry and rape a young girl. Cersei is at least marrying a man of age but Sansa Stark, she is nothing more than a child."

Tywin leaned forward in his chair, his eyes angrily adhered to his paper work. "As I said to you and Cersei both, the girl's happiness is of little concern to me. What I need is someone to replace Lord Bolton once he has served his time as the Warden of the North."

"All you need is for her to produce a Lannister heir and then what, we live the rest of our lives in humiliation and misery? Or will you have her tossed away?" Tyrion commented, dryly.

"She will remain as long as I see there is a use for her."

"The poor girl has been through so much, starting with her betrothal to Joffery and let's not forget the execution of her father, Ned Stark. And if you aren't aware we are also waging war on her brother Robb. Now you want her to marry me? 'The Imp,' as you call me. Will you ever spare this girl of public humiliation and embarrassment? I can guarantee that once she marries me she will become the laughing stock of King's Landing." Tyrion looked down, not even realizing he had been gripping the the arms of his chair so tightly he could see the whites of his knuckles. "I will not marry her."

Slowly, Tywin's eyes rose again to battle his son's gaze once more. "As my son, you will do your duty." His voice reaching a low and threatening octave.

"You speak of duty father, yet here you are with three children you consider 'dysfunctional disappointments' and an uncontrollable grandson wreaking havoc on the throne. Not to mention that three of the seven kingdoms are in open rebellion. I think that really is a clear statement of your ability to handle duty and family." Tyrion stated between sips of red wine. He was reveling in the livid expression his father was rewarding him with. He could always tell when Tywin was most upset, it was all in the way his jaw clenched. Tyrion took it as a sign to continue.

"If you have forgotten, I was married once before. As was yourself, if I recall correctly. Yet, here you are still a bitter, old widower. Why is it I have to remarry again? You surely never did, and I think I would prefer to follow in your footsteps, you should be so proud." He finished – his words sounding petulant.

The look his father shot him was nothing short of murderous, but it was the reaction Tyrion had certainly wanted to arouse.

"I have sold my life to this family and you three slander our name by all the sick and vile rumors that surround you now. Because of you three and you three alone, our family is becoming a name of disgrace once again." Tywin stood up and slowly made his way in front of his desk.

"You killed my wife and I have had to raise my wife's murderer as my son. I think that warrants me the right to be bitter." His face was dead serious. "And how dare you speak of marriage. You married a whore, there is a distinct difference between a woman of station, like your mother and Sansa, and a mere tavern wench." His father fought back, his tone as cutting as any blade. "I let you live, and this is how you repay me? I should have let the waves wash you away the moment I could."

Finally now Tyrion was beginning to feel anger bubbling up inside himself. Every time his father mentioned how he could have killed him, he truly began to understand his father's true feelings more thoroughly. He was nothing more than a vile, ill-breed creature to him. He had always understood there would always be some residual contempt for him, but his father was hardly ever so blatant and myopic about it before.

"I will not let that Stark girl fall into the wrong hands." His father drawled on. "That boy Loras Tyrell will not have her hand. That's why Cersei will marry him. Nor will I let that rat Lord Baelish get the Key to the North."

"Baelish? Isn't he promising himself to Lady Ayrn of the Vale? How could he be a threat?" Tyrion questioned his father.

Tywin's frowned only deepened at the question. "I heard rumors that Baelish fancies Sansa Stark and no obstacle has ever stopped Baelish from getting what he wants."

"Except Ned Stark, he stopped Baelish from marrying Lady Stark. Ned seemed to have thwarted Lord Baelish long enough." Tyrion pointed out.

"Look how that turned out for him, he was beheaded." Tywin countered. "The point of this arrangement is Sansa Stark is the Key to the North and the only true Stark heir there is left, as Robb will be dead soon and the two other Stark boys were killed by that young Greyjoy. Meaning a Lannister must marry her and secure the North." Tywin looked straight at Tyrion with a very spiteful gaze.

"I will not marry her." Tyrion repeated once more, simply to irritate his father one last time.

The eyes of his father were always unsettling, but while trying to challenge his father's stare there was a certain flash in his eyes. One that he recognized all too well; there was a severe plan brewing in Tywin Lannister's mind. Quickly, Tyrion took another sip of wine hoping to ready himself for what his father was about to unleash.

"You have never taken your duty to this family seriously, where I always have. If you will not marry the Stark girl – I will."

Tyrion felt his body lurch involuntarily, finding himself spitting a mouthful of wine onto the stone floor, narrowly missing his father's boots.

"What?" Tyrion stated shocked, while wiping the remaining wine from his mouth.

"The gods gave you ears, I suggest you use them. I believe you heard me correctly." Tywin muttered.

Tyrion found himself blinking a few times, the expression on his face must have mirrored something of shock. "I must have misheard you. Did you just suggest marrying the Stark girl yourself?"

"You are refusing to marry her and you said before you will not put a child in her. One of us must make sure she bores a Lannister child and I don't trust you to get the job done. I will see to it myself. Hopefully she can produce better heirs than you and your siblings, but I can't see it getting much worse."

Tyrion bit his touch holding back a sharp remark, instead he opted for a slightly more subtle response. "When did you stoop so low and turn into a Walder Frey? Marrying girls only a fraction of your age. Such a thing I would never have expected from my bitter, old father." Tyrion reached around and poured himself another glass of wine. He took another large gulp of wine, still trying to work out what advantage his father had if he married Sansa.

He could hardly think of anything, other than bedding a very young women. He would never admit it to his father, but he was almost jealous. His father had a very small conscience; his father forcing himself on a young girl didn't strike Tyrion as odd if the words 'family duty' were involved. Still this turn of events he could hardly believe.

"I will never be like that honorless, coward Walder Frey." Tywin hissed.

"Though, giving us a fourteen year-old mother-in-law does seem like a deed only Walder Frey would commit, does it not?"

"It is a duty to the family, a duty you refuse to take up." Tywin shot Tyrion another dark and forbidding look.

"This is not a better solution, Father! You are cold and cruel at best, Sansa doesn't deserve to be attached to such treatment." He grimaced.

Tywin slammed his hand of the table in outrage. "I will not be belittled by my own son!"

Tyrion looked at his father and he felt unapologetic. "That has been your personality for years and you know it yourself."

"I will say it once more, the girl's happiness is none of my concern."

Tyrion felt his hand clench around the stem of the goblet in his hand. "Even if she was your wife, you would care nothing for her feelings?"

Tywin looked down on him with steely, expressionless eyes. "No," he replied with wouldn't an ounce of hesitation. His father looked even more like the very callous and cunning man that had conquered the Seven Kingdoms as his sharp gaze passed though Tyrion.

"You still don't want to marry the Stark girl? Not even to save her from the misery you're sure I will bestow upon her?" Tywin was now trying his best to torture him, taking violent stabs at his sense of humanity.

Tyrion just stared at his father, not sure what to say. Of course he thought Sansa was a stunning beauty, but she was a girl. She couldn't be more than sixteen and to Tyrion marrying her seemed like a crime. He would ruin her life and never before had she given him a reason to think she approved of him.

Though the thought of his father wedding her seemed wrong and Sansa would not be pleased.

"I-I don't know." Tyrion stuttered, trying his best to shield his pride.

His father granted him one last smug and self-gratifying look before turning his back on him. If there was anyone in Westeros that knew how to take test a man it was Tywin Lannister. "I implore you to come visit me tomorrow and tell me what you think about Sansa Stark after some thought."

His father's words were still filled with malice, but at least it was a pardon. Which Tyrion was glad to take advantage of as he hopped out of his chair.

"I have one last deed for you to attend to Tyrion, do break the news to Sansa Stark of this new arrangement, and do tell her the whole truth. How your incessant whining to not marry her placed her in this situation and that it is only you who can change this decision."


	2. Spiteful Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin Lannister is nothing short of cold, cunning and calculated, but of all things he knows how to put duty first. So when Tyrion refuses to marry Sansa, Tywin devises a plan to trick Tyrion into taking up basic family responsibility. Little did Lord Tywin know that trying to out maneuver your brightest son can backfire. Rating Will Change.

"Father." Cersei invited herself into his study, Tywin noted her steps carried a certain urgency in them and he could already guess why. He looked up from his writing to meet Cersei's calculated gaze. She was wearing a stereotypical red dress with accents of gold; she did take pride in wearing the Lannister colors. If only she could start acting like a Lannister, then he might have been pleased by her palette choice.

"You better not have simply come here to try and talk your way out of marrying Ser Loras." Lord Tywin grumbled. That topic was the only thing that came out of his only daughter's mouth as of late. "I've heard enough complaints in one day to last the rest of my damn life."

Cersei gave him an unsavory look before she spoke. "I've come to terms with my wedding to Loras Tyrell," Cersei snapped. She was trying her best to not act like the childish woman she often was. "Unlike my brothers I realize the importance of family duty."

"I see." Tywin said briskly, knowing full well that Cersei was selfish and only cared about her own well being, not the families. He was certain she would device a plan to weasel her way out of marrying Ser Loras, but obviously she was lacking inspiration at the moment.

Still, Tywin refusing to fully acknowledge her presence, he had other matters to attend too, such as arranging an alliance with the Freys, but he also wanted to capture Roose Bolton's attention since he was a confidant with the Young Wolf. Men like Lord Bolton and Walder Frey were easy to please – Roose Bolton was the type of man that could be easily persuaded to switch sides if money and power were involved – and Walder was no different. That old cretin wanted nothing more than to wet his dick with little girls and sully the Tully name.

Tywin heard Cersei pour herself a glass of wine, which meant only one thing. His daughter had something on her mind, something that would probably upset him. She only drank extra wine to sharpen her tongue. Sure enough in a matter of moments Cersei was gushing her heart out.

"What I want to discuss is a fascinating rumor I just heard." Tywin now knew where the conversation was going and already he could feel a fresh headache starting to form behind his left eye. "Are you truly planning to wed Sansa Stark, Father?"

"You heard correct." He stated curtly, before looking back down at his work. He could hardly handle dealing with another annoyance for today, and Cersei was almost always an annoyance. He kept his attention focused on his letter to Lord Bolton, all the while hoping his daughter would get bored by his lacking responsiveness.

He was pleased when Cersei remained silent for a prolonged period to time, but he knew it wouldn't last, her silence never did. Continuing his writing, Tywin awaited a snide remark from the ferocious Queen Regent.

Finally, the silence he adored so much was broken with an inane question. "Do you think that is wise making a young girl, a Stark none the less, the Lady of Casterly Rock?" Cersei asked bitterly. The Lady of Casterly Rock was a title that Cersei felt would befit no woman, except maybe her mother – Tywin knew that.

The older Lannister raised his head, meeting Cersei's inscrutable gaze. "Do you think I am doing this with without reason?" He responded strictly, his hand tightening around his quill.

He was no imbecile, which was contrary to Cersei's current belief. He knew that holding the North in his hand was absolutely essential. There was no way he could allow those slimy Highgarden snakes to steal Sansa and the North from him. No, this plan of action was necessary.

"And what is your brilliant reasoning behind this arrangement?" Cersei asked, tilting her head ever so slightly as a sign of arrogance – her words were nothing short of condescending.

"Tyrion has never once willingly taken any form of responsibility. He may be a selfish little bastard, but he desires the Stark girl. He's just too disgusted with himself to admit it. Desire is the only thing that drives your brother. He will want to be the hero that saves the Stark girl from what he considers a monster like myself," Tywin said with confidence.

He heard Cersei let out a little snort. "A fine point, Father – but is that really enough to drive him to marry her? Desire and lust?" His daughter's skepticism was starting to irritate him. He knew exactly what he was doing, either Tyrion would marry the girl and nothing would be required of him, or he would marry Sansa and get the job done himself.

"From what I have seen, yes. Self-pleasure is the only thing that drives that – creature." Since Tyrion was fourteen that boy has taken a liking to drinking and women. Sansa is a gorgeous young woman, and Tywin was certain that Tyrion wouldn't refuse the offer. "Why do you think he drinks extensively and whores himself around Westeros? It isn't from the bottom of his heart."

Tyrion was always so certain of what he was doing, but for the first yesterday, Tywin had seen doubt flickering in the dwarf's eyes. He'd certainly seen vexation blazing in Tyrion's eyes when he'd, Tywin Lannister, had proposed marrying Sansa himself. Maybe for the first time Tyrion would finally do as his father had commanded and take up family duty.

It was a little devious of him to attempt to willingly push Tyrion into his family responsibilities, but underhanded measures were not out of his skill set. Over the years he'd become quite adept at motivation people through unconventional means.

Cersei's eyes narrowed slightly. "You underestimate him. I have yet to hear of him traveling to a brothel since his return to King's Landing. It might be that he had a whore living with him."

"So I've heard." Tywin seethed. "In my chambers none the less. After I explicitly told him not to bring whores into my bed."

"Still, do you actually believe that Tyrion is changing for the better? Do you really think there is a chance he could be selfish and you end up marrying the Stark girl? I wouldn't think that would be a chance you are willing to take," His daughter was giving a sinister smirk.

"If I have to marry the Stark girl, then I know the job will get done. There will be an heir to the North. I will win the North over no matter what," he declared without hesitation. He kept his tone as bland as possible, he didn't need Cersei thinking he was an old lecher like Tyrion had insinuated. This marriage would merely be a transaction, nothing more and nothing less.

"You do understand she will be the Lady of Casterly Rock then, if you marry," his daughter said matter-of-factly.

"She will not have a claim to Casterly Rock, if that is what you are concerned about. Jamie will inherit Casterly Rock," he replied.

"You know quite well that Jamie is in the King's Guard he can't inherit–," Tywin abruptly cut her off mid sentence, not wanting to think about the greatest thing that put him at odds with his first-born son.

"I know that all too well, no need to remind me. It's a problem that will be solved another day." He'd be damned if he was going to allow Jamie to remain in the King's Guard for the rest of his life.

Cersei smiled wickedly, pouring herself another goblet of wine.

"I never thought you would remarry, Father. Though, Sansa is a beauty. Not sure you would like her personally, she's meek and timid – but pretty, I guess." Another smirk crossed her face.

He should had known Cersei couldn't resist breaching the subject of their age difference. That woman loved taking any jab at her rivals, no matter how low or ill timed. But Tywin was just as adept at playing this game as his daughter.

"Sansa seems to understand duty better than every single child of mine," Tywin scowled at his daughter. "If I marry her it would be about position and power, not youth or beauty."

"You say that now." Cersei said taking another sip of wine; she fought a smile down as she drank and Tywin didn't miss it. He knew what his daughter was still insinuating and he didn't approve in the least bit – she must be trying to take her victories where she could, which was trying to humiliate him, of course.

"This plan is not foolproof and you're gambling too much on a chance Tyrion might pity Sansa." His daughter snidely said. "It was not too long ago you told me that, 'you think you're more clever than you really are.' Well, this time I think you should listen to your own words. "

With that, Cersei finished her glass of wine and slammed it against his desk. She shot him one final spiteful, condescending glance before angrily storming out of his study, leaving him in much needed silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time, life has been kinda crazy! Anyways, I hope you liked the update, I know it was a bit short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer. :)
> 
> I wanted to give a special thanks to Maracuya, AlesiaG, redwalls, Ratih, moshy89, BlueEyesBlueSkies, megi, CLH Jennilynn411, xoxo, Tommyginger and UKCat thank you for giving me amazing feedback for the first chapter, it was truly appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter will be involve Tyrion, Sansa and Lord Baelish, scheming will ensue. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Game of Thrones fanfiction, so please tell me what you think. I also wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave a quick comment to relay your thoughts to me on how the first chapter went, that would be most appreciated. Next chapter will involve some conflicts between Tywin, Cersei and Tyrion. :)


End file.
